tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
CT-7825 Pepper
CT-7825 "Pepper" was a clone of the Shock Security and was a prominent medic throughout the Clone Wars. CT-7825 "Pepper" CT-7825 "Pepper", was among one of the first batch of successful Clone troopers to be cloned from the Jango Fett DNA on Kamino. Because of this he was able to get more in depth medical training, which was a luxury not a lot of clones could say they had, when the clone wars already was raging. Compared to others Pepper didn't age as quickly, considering he was cloned before the clone wars. However later he also had to deal with the first battle of Geonosis which would change him. Due to Pepper's medical abilities he stayed in the back lines to supply the troops with medical aid. This is most likely what saved CT-7825 from dying during the first battle of Geonosis. This however came at a cost too for after seeing so many of his fellow brothers die before his eyes he began find humor in the smallest of things, some say during medical exams he would break out laughing as he operated on troopers. To fix this habit of his he would constantly replace his ammo with tea to brew in combat in order to calm his nerves during battles and day-to-day life.However, as time progress it seemed like his medical touch was lost. Battle after battle and life after life, he questioned if he should be medic or not. Pepper is an odd character, some call him a coward at times, yet he still faces the enemy, other think he simply just doesn't want to die. You can sometimes hear him complaining or screaming over comms when things get heated. He constantly talk about tea and his favorite flavors he's tasted throughout the war, and even carries a portable brewer so he can drink in peace on the battle field. Past Med-Corps Where it all started and the peak of his medical knowledge was found. Pepper seemed to be able to fix anything, and could hold his ground when it came to operations and other procedures. 612th Attack Battalion Under Captain Falcon Pepper learned that being on the front lines constantly under attack is quite different then the back lines he was used too. While Pepper was still a medic he was more apart of the front line than before and has never seen so much carnage and death before and up until now he never really fired his blaster. It is also noted around this time Pepper wore a custom suit of Phase I armor that had a Pepper shaker and some triangular designs painted on it. It was also around this time he made a good friend, Thunder, a fellow 612th medic that was taken under Pepper's wing. 41st Elite Corps During his time in Commander Emerald's 41st battalion Pepper changed how he saw his fellow soldiers. While he was still a medic and was still respected by his brothers under the command of Emerald thing were a bit more gruesome. When a clone would retreat a battle the battalion was told to fire at said clone and during one training it made Pepper's stomach crawl. Although he achieved a relatively high rank in the Elite Corps he would later leave it do to not wanting to follow these orders, it was at this point Pepper swore to never follow an order he didn't agree with and would try to compromise instead. 104th Wolf Pack When Wolf Pack was lead by "Mack" Pepper joined it for a small amount of time. While he was active during this time he barely remember his service in the battalion. shortly after joining this battalion after a mission Pepper seemed to vanish without a trace. Some believed he was dead, other simply though he was on Coruscant training. There was once a rumor of a man in white and grey armor healing civilians in a small Tatooine town that often wore a Phase I Clone helmet which is believed to be where Pepper hid for some time, what is know is still clouded in mystery. Current Day Shock Security When Pepper was next seen he was in a shiny set of phase II, 101st armor and was on his way to Shock training on the Valkyrie Venator. After a Week he rose to the rank of Corporal and was on his way to becoming an NCO Medic for the Shock Battalion. He still carried his tea with him and rarely mentions what he did on his time away from duty. He was great friend with all of his Shock brothers and remembered many great battles and events that took place during the Clone Wars, like that time he, and two other Shock where allowed to fly ARC-170's for once. He rose thought the ranks, even achieved the rank of Second lieutenant. This was very short lived as he yet again, went missing. After some time he returned to the Boys in Red and began it all over again but mainly as a DEG trooper instead. Relationships Pepper was close to all of his clone brothers however, he favored a handful. Along with his clone brothers he fought and worked along side Jedi and droids some of which again he would call friends. The most unusual trait Pepper was know for was his empathy for the enemy, a prime example was the Nightsister prisoner, Vai Ekoz. Vai Ekoz Although Vai mind controlled Pepper a few times in an attempt to free her from her cell, Pepper felt bad that the Republic had held her in a cell for such a long time. Worst of all he and most of his fellow shock troopers where kept in the dark about her situation which confused and made Pepper question the reasoning behind her arrest since the Republic initiated the aggression towards the Nightsisters and most importantly Vai. Pepper continued to keep the Nightsister on his good side by chatting and giving her some of his tea to drink. Jedi Since the first battle of Geonosis Pepper questioned the Jedi's ability to lead in battle since they were the reason many of his brothers died during it. Over the years however, as the Jedi continued to train and lead with clones Pepper has noted they have improved and while he may respects his Jedi leaders Pepper prefers clone leadership. On top of that Pepper was always frustrated with the amount of secrets the Jedi kept from the clone, to him it made the army at times feel split. as time went on however he started to trust them as they saved his life many of times Category:Clone